1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains generally to kits for retaining sundry products for the care of a baby. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inexpensive, disposable kit that retains toiletries for the care of a baby in a sanitary, tamper-proof fashion.
2. Prior Art
An inexpensive, disposable kit that could be manufactured, and marketed, at a reasonable price has significant commercial potential. Such a kit would find a ready audience among parents, babysitters, nurseries, hospitals, etc. and other segments of the population. A disposable kit, in essence, should appeal to the same persons as presently use disposable diapers, disposable bibs, and other disposable items of this ilk. Furthermore, if the kit were produced in such a manner that the products included therein were maintained in a sanitary condition until usage, the chances of transmitting disease would be considerably reduced, a major consideration for schools, hospitals, day care centers, and the like. Lastly, if the kit were sealed in a tamper-indicating manner, the user would be guaranteed, for all practical purposes, that the contents of the kit had not been adulterated, tainted, or otherwise rendered unsuitable for their intended purposes.
Furthermore, after the seal on the package for the kit has been broken, and the contents of the kit used in the intended fashion, the same package could be re-used to receive, and retain the used disposable diaper and other used baby care products. The configuration of the package could permit the package to be closed, once again, thus avoiding further pollution to the surroundings the person handling the baby, the baby itself, etc. Also the disposition of the soiled material is simplified under improved hygienic conditions.
Whereas the foregoing objectives have been recognized previously, the prior art has not disclosed an inexpensive, disposable, and sanitary kit that achieves such objectives.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,850, granted Dec. 12, 1950, to F. P. Syracuse, discloses a handbag having a plurality of compartments, each of which is accessib;e from the exterior of the bag, independently of the other compartments. Each compartment is sealed by a zipper closure. The interior of the bag is lined with a moisture-proof lining, and a partition wall divides the interior into two compartments. One compartment holds clean diapers or clothing, while the other compartment retains soiled diapers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,115, granted Nov. 9, 1926, to G. D. Williams, discloses a baby comfort bag formed of flexible material. A sheet of waterproof material is sewn into the bag to divide the interior of the bag into two compartments. The bag is carried by two spaced handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,221, granted Sept. 9, 1980, to Jimmie L. Ehrlich, discloses a utility diaper having a plurality of container assemblies connected directly to the diaper. The container assemblies are a plurality of sealed members, each of which is releasably connected to the body of the diaper.
However, none of the foregoing packages has been capable of providing an inexpensive, disposable, single-use kit for retaining the numerous products necessary to change, and cleanse, a baby's bottom, and/or to provide a readily available hygienically safe package for disposing of the soiled diaper and baby care products used in the cleaning operation.